


Liścik miłosny

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Czekoladowe cukierki, Fanfiction, Listy miłosne, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/ Gabriel - Freeform, Łosie i Łosze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Opowiadanie bardziej pasujące na Walentynki, coś mi się zdaję xD Słodko i jeszcze słodziej...Nie nabawcie się cukrzycy :) Miłego czytania ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liścik miłosny

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie bardziej pasujące na Walentynki, coś mi się zdaję xD Słodko i jeszcze słodziej...Nie nabawcie się cukrzycy :) Miłego czytania ;)

\- Sammy, to pierwszy raz, kiedy dostajesz liścik miłosny, a ty chcesz go wyrzucić ? – pytał z niedowierzaniem Dean, patrząc jak jego młodszy braciszek zatacza koła, niczym chomik w kółku, z tą różnicą, że Sammy nie miał plastikowej zabawki, tylko kawałek wyniszczonej podłogi. No i był sporo większy.

\- Myślę, że na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo – odpowiedział, rzucając w jego stronę wściekłe spojrzenie. Wróć, to było raczej spojrzenie pt. „Jeszcze raz coś powiesz, a moje rogi rozpłaszczą tą twoją wybotoksowaną twarzyczkę, tak, że z jej resztek będzie można robić kremy do depilacji”.

\- Ale po co te nerwy ? Czy to źle, że jakaś łosza odpowiedziała na twój zew godowy, łosiu ? – odpowiedział Dean, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie. Sam, który był ewidentnie zaskoczony tym, że jego braciszek zna takie pojęcie jak „łosza”, a nawet potrafi je poprawnie wymówić w zdaniu, opadł ciężko na krzesło, łapiąc się za głowę. „Toż to niedorzeczne” odpowiedział Sam samemu sobie.

\- No co ? Powinieneś się cieszyć. Wiosna nadchodzi, wszystko się budzi, więc twoje narządy rozrodcze chyba też powinny, nie ?

\- Zgadzam się z wiewiórką, kochanie – powiedział ni stąd ni zowąd Gabriel, który nagle pojawił się w ich hotelowym pokoju. Konkretniej na kolanach zupełnie zbitego z tropu łosia.

\- Gabriel ? Co ty tu robisz ? – rzucił wściekle Dean, gwałtownie podnosząc się z kanapy. Już miał zamiar skoczyć z pełnym arsenałem swoich broni, tzn. niewyparzonych ust i zaciśniętych pięści ku archaniołowi, kiedy uprzedził go jego braciszek.

\- Możesz mi z łaski swojej wyjaśnić czemu tu jesteś ?

\- Ale tak jak ostatnio, czy bardziej humanitarnie, cukiereczku ?

\- Co to znaczy „tak jak ostatnio” ? – spytał Dean, nie mogąc się połapać w nowej sytuacji. Gabriel spojrzał na niego współczująco, zastanawiając się jak taka istota mogła tyle przeżyć bez mózgu, po czym zwrócił wzrok na Sam’a. Odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy, sprawiając, że jej właściciel prychnął lekceważąco.

-Gabe…

\- No dobrze, już dobrze. Jestem tu, ponieważ stęskniłem się za moim misiem pysiem – mówiąc to złapał Sammiego za policzki, poruszając nimi w różne strony. Dean, który już wcześniej, a nawet teraz nic nie rozumiał rozszerzył w zdziwieniu oczy. Czy on dobrze widział, że właśnie jedna z najpotężniejszych istot siedzi okrakiem na jego bracie i próbuje mu się dostać do tyłka ?

-Ej, chwila, panowie, spokojnie, dajcie mi pięć minut.

-Aż tyle potrzebujesz by przetworzyć informację , gryzoniu ? – odparł lekceważąco Gabe, bawiąc się włosami Sam’a, który ku największemu zdziwieniu starszego Winchester’a nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać.

\- Ta cała sytuacja…co to ma być, do kurwy anielskiej nędzy ?

\- Jak to co ? Sammy ci się nie chwalił ? Od ponad dwóch tygodni twój braciszek chodzi z największym producentem anielskich plemników jaki został stworzony.

\- Masz na myśli siebie ?

\- Nie, Dean, Dziewicę Maryję. Rusz swoją mózgownicą. To chyba jasne, że chodzi o mnie.

\- Ale jak wy…razem…czekaj…CO ? - Dean…-zaczął milczący do tej pory Sam. Nie chciał aby jego starszy brat dowiedział się o tym w ten sposób. Wróć, on się nigdy nie miał o tym dowiedzieć.

\- W takim razie co z tym miłosnym liścikiem ? – spytał Dean, po chwili ciszy i próby dojścia do siebie.

\- Ach to, nie przejmuj się wiewiórko – odparł Gabriel, kręcąc lekceważąco ręką – To była tylko chwila mego natchnienia, którą musiałem się podzielić z twym braciszkiem.

Dean niespokojnie podszedł do stolika na którym leżała mała, nieco pognieciona karteczka. Wziął ją do ręki, czując przy tym silną woń czekoladowych cukierków i zaczął czytać. A kiedy tak czytał jego oczy robiły się coraz większe i większe i większe i wtedy…

\- Myślę, że to najlepszy tekst na podryw jaki kiedykolwiek czytałem – odparł, uśmiechając, a właściwie szczerząc się jak głupi. A właściwie to tak jakby widział tą scenę przed swoimi oczami. I brał w niej udział. I potem był sex. A on…dobra bez szczegółów.

\- Dzięki, doceniam to Dean – odparł Gabe, czule całując Sam’a w policzki. Ich właściciel przewrócił lekko oczami, lecz tak naprawdę cieszył się z wizyty archanioła. Nawet jeśli jego kolana mówiły co innego.

 

\+ BONUS

Jesteś słodki jak cukierek.

Jesteś ciepły jak sweterek.

Jesteś miły jak misiaczek.

Jesteś piękny jak kociaczek.

Wszystko razem weź do kupy.

No i ładuj się do dupy.


End file.
